Dirtly Little Secret
by Casteline
Summary: The Charmed one want to know whats up with Chris. So they cast a spell. Takes place after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, but the girls don't know who Chris is. Chris revealation fic.
1. Asking for Truth

**Title:**_Dirty Little Secret_

**Rating**_ T: Language_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I do however own Prue, Mel, Penny and Allen. _

**Summary:**_ The Charmed ones want to know what's up with Chris. So they cast a spell. And what should happen? Exactly the opposite of what they wanted. Takes place after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, but the girls don't know who Chris is. Chris revelation fic.

* * *

_

_**Part one: Asking for Truth**_

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Paige asked her sisters.

Chris Perry. The neurotic Whitelighter from the future. The sisters were sick of his mind games. After the most recent encounter with him, let the sisters unsure of his intentions. After all, letting a demon into the house was bad enough. But letting it near the baby. And saying everything was FINE. The girls wanted to know what was up.

"Yes," Piper and Phoebe chorused.

"I'm sick of not getting answers from him. I want to know the truth about him," Piper continued.

"Ok. But I'm not sure the 24 hour truth spell is the way to go," Paige pointed out.

"Yeah. That one has a tendency to back fire," Phoebe said, scribbling on a sheet of paper.

"Ok, here," She said, 30 seconds later.

"_The truth of Chris we wish to know now,_

_Another way we don't know how_

_Thoughts he's kept concealed,_

_Who he is, now revealed_," The sisters chanted in unison.

"Ten bucks says Pheebs spell back fires," Paige said after a few seconds.

"There was nothing wrong with my spell!" Phoebe said.

Right as she said it, the wall to their left began to glow. Well, not all of it, but the outline of a life-sized Triquetra glowed.

"Uh, huh," Piper grunted sarcastically, as two people tumbled out.

"Oops," Phoebe said innocently.

The first was a girl, at least 14. She had shoulder length curly blonde hair. She was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt and a trench coat that faded from black to green.

The second was a boy, seven or eight. He had short, light blonde hair, bright green eyes.

"Phoebe?" Piper asked. "What did you do?"

"I don't know."

"Ten bucks people. I could be 20 bucks richer right now," Paige said, under her breath.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, hands raised to freeze.

The two children didn't seem to notice anyone else was in the room until Piper spoke to them. They had been to busy standing up and brushing themselves off to notice.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked hands on her hips, as she stood in front of the boy, who seemed frightened.

"I believe we asked first," Paige retorted.

Not the right thing to say. The girl raised her hand, and a bright green energy ball formed. She threw it at the sisters.

Piper raised her hands to freeze it as it neared, but nothing happened. They all had to duck to avoid being hit.

The girl sent another. This time Paige called for it and sent it back at them.

"I cant believe were fighting kids," Paige said.

"And there winning," Piper added, eyes wide as the energy ball bounced off a green energy field.

"What the hell?" Phoebe said and Piper called for Chris.

"Isn't this kinda his fault?" Paige asked.

"No. This is kinda Phoebe's fault. Besides, we don't even know if its related to the spell. Does it seem related to you?" Piper said, before "CHRIS!"

"Now you want to see me," the neurotic Whitelighter said sarcastically, orbing right into the path of an energy ball.

Phoebe pointed franticly at the energy ball. Chris looked over just in time to put a hand up. The energy ball absorbed into a pure white force field.

"PENNY!" Chris cried.

"CHRIS!" _Penny_ seemed just as surprised as everyone else.

"What are you doing here? Why are you sending energy balls at me?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. One minute were talking to Prue, Mel and Victor, the next were on the floor here. Where is here?"

"The Halliwell Manor. What do you mean? How did you get here? Where's your brother?"

"Here," the little boy squeaked, poking his out from behind his sister.

"Allen!" Chris cried and the boy orbed over to him and gave him a big hug.

"You mean this...Here...Is the Halliwell manor?" Penny asked.

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, the Charmed one watched confused, as there Whitelighter reunited with these people they didn't know.

"Penny and Allen," Phoebe said. "That's ironic."

Piper nodded.

"So," Chris asked again, "What are you two doing here?"

"Like I said," Penny repeated, "One minute we're talking to Mel and Prue and Victor, the next, were on the ground. That one," She pointed to Piper, "Got bitchy at me, so I sent an energy ball at her."

"Well, its a good thing it didn't hit her. You know who that is?" Chris asked, after hugging the girl as well. She shook her head. "That's Piper Halliwell. And Paige and Phoebe."

The girls eyes got wide. "Sorry," she squeaked.

"Its okay." Then he turned to the sisters, "As for you three. What did you do?"

"Nothing," Phoebe said innocently, as her sisters looked at her.

"I find that hard to believe. Considering these to are to young to understand the meaning of time travel, let alone accomplish it."

"Hey!" Penny exclaimed, "I'm 12."

"Looks older than that," Paige muttered.

"That's not uncommon in my time. What did you do?" Chris asked again, more forcefully.

"Ok, so maybe we cast a little spell," Piper said.

"To do what?" Chris asked, anger growing.

"Find out who you really were," Paige said quietly, so quietly, her sisters, who were stand inches away, had a hard time hearing her.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Chris shouted.

"Well if you weren't so damn secretive..." Phoebe started.

"Let me see the spell," Chris said more calmly.

Phoebe handed it to him.

He read it, then closed his eyes and sighed. "Let this be a lesson. Never. Never. Say _Another way we don't know how_. Never. It always backfires."

"Right. Lesson learned. Now what's going on? Tell us who they are." Paige said.

"No." Chris turned to the kids. "Follow me."

----------

"Chris?" Penny asked after the trio landed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Why are they so mean to you?"

"They don't trust me."

"What! Why the hell not? You're family."

"They don't know. And what did I tell you about that language?"

"Prue says it. And why don't they know?"

"Because I didn't tell them. I don't care if Prue says it, I though we've discussed, Prue is not a good place to learn from. Unless you're Mel. God knows she needs to be a bit more social."

"Why didn't you tell them?"

"Because I didn't want to mess things up. You cant tell them either, ok."

Penny sighed. "Fine. Can we go back now. I want to see mom."

"Yes. We can go back. But you can't tell your mom who you are, okay." Penny nodded. "Allen?" Allen nodded. "Good."

* * *

Reviews Please

-Ella-the-crash-test-dummy-


	2. Fate Likes to Play Games with Your Head

**Title:**_Dirty Little Secret_

**Rating**_ T: Language_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I do however own Prue, Mel, Penny and Allen. _

**Summary:** _The Charmed ones want to know what's up with Chris. So they cast a spell. And what should happen? Exactly the opposite of what they wanted. Takes place after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, but the girls don't know who Chris is._

**Authors Note**_This, and all chapters after, were edited better than the first. I forgot to do a check on that before I posted it. And I was to lazy to do it after._

**Review replies:**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

**

* * *

**

**Previously, on Charmed:**

_"Why didn't you tell them?"_

_"Because I didn't want to mess things up. You cant tell them either, ok."_

_Penny sighed. "Fine. Can we go back now. I want to see mom."_

_"Yes. We can go back. But you can't tell your mom who you are, okay." Penny nodded. "Allen?" Allen nodded. "Good."_

* * *

_**Part two: Fate Likes to Play Games with Your Head**_

"What the hell does he think he's doing? He can't just leave like that. CHRIS! CHRIS GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE!"

"Piper, I don't think it's going to work," Phoebe said.

"Like hell it won't. CHRIS!" Piper called again. "I want answers now!"

"He'll come back when he's ready to. Unless a demon were to attack and we called for him. I think he might come then," Paige said.

"Okay then, we'll summon a demon."

"Piper!" Phoebe smacked her sister playfully.

Piper huffed and sat down in the chair, awaiting answers.

Not a minute later, the sound of orbs entered the room and Chris, Allen and Penny appeared.

"Up for explaining now?" Piper asked, standing up.

"Not really."

Piper glared. "Who are they?"

"My cousins. Allen and Cleo Petra."

"I though her name was Penny?" Paige said.

"Its a nickname. After...never mind."

"How did they get here?"

"Your screwed up spell. Which we have to reverse sometime soon. There's only so long a 12 year old can keep quiet."

Said 12 year old was currently staring wide-eyed at Paige.

"Why's Penny...Cleo...Whatever. Why is she staring at me?" Paige asked.

"Subtle," Chris groaned. "We're reversing this now."

"But..." Penny complained.

Chris shook his head and grabbed the original spell and began to rewrite it.

20 minutes passed while Chris was writing the spell. Penny had managed to spill a bit of information about Wyatt and the future in said amount of time.

"...And Chris has been leading the Resistance ever since..."

"Here," he interrupted, handing the sisters the paper.

They read it allowed and the portal began to glow again.

"Bye Chris," Penny and Allen sighed, hugging him and walking towards the portal.

"Wait!" Chris said.

"Chris, I do recall your the one who wanted us to leave," Penny said.

"Yes, but the portal is the wrong color." He turned to the Charmed ones, "What color was it when they came through?"

"Greenish yellow. Why?" Phoebe answered.

"Damn," he sighed, head in his hands.

The portal was now varying shades of pink and red.

"I don't know how that spell could have backfired. I worded it perfectly," Chris said shaking his head.

"What are you talking about, nothings wrong," Piper said, "Ok, so the portals the wrong color but..."

She was cut off by two more people tumbling through the portal.

"You were saying?" Chris smiled sarcastically. "Why do these spells keep backfiring on me?" he sighed to himself.

"Fate likes to play games with your head," one of the new arrivals said, standing and helping her companion up.

The first had shoulder length dark brown hair. She was probably 20, though as Chris said before, it was not uncommon for people to look older than they were. She was wearing black Capri's, a black tank top, black steel-toe boots, and a trench coat fading from black to red. She had several potions and weapons stashed throughout the getup.

The second had long dark blonde hair. She looked about the same age as the first. She was almost the complete opposite of the other, aside from being her identical twin. She was wearing blue flare jeans, a white tank top, and a long, hippie-like jacket-thing that faded from purple to pink(A/N: The thing that Patty wore in Forever Charmed. I have no idea what it's called, if anyone does, review and I'll change it). She carried a small purse that held several potions, and a few knives were hidden away.

"I've noticed," Chris replied.

"What, no welcome. No hello?" The first said.

"Hi Prue," Chris said, rolling his eyes slightly.

The other cleared her throat.

"Hi Mel."

"What are we doing here? Are we where I think we are?" Mel asked.

As Chris explained, the Charmed ones were having a conversation of their own.

"Notice anything familiar about them?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, you mean like Penny being the spitting image of the Grams we saw a few months ago in 1967? And Prue and Mel looking a lot like..." Paige started.

"Prue and mom, yeah," Phoebe continued.

Piper however, did not join the conversation. She was busy watching Chris and presumably his cousins. She too noticed the similarities between the girls and her mom and Grams. But her thoughts were else where.

_Could I have been right before?_ She asked herself. _Is there a chance that my thoughts about him from the beginning were true?_

She also noticed how he treated them. _More like a father than a cousin_.

"Piper?" Paige's call broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

"No. Just lost in though."

Suddenly a loud shock of thunder erupted from outside, accompanied by a brilliant flash of lightning that lit up the night sky(A/N: That sounds so corny:)).

Allen, surprised by the shock, sent half a dozen energy balls bouncing around the room. Ok, they wouldn't have been bouncing if it weren't for the individual shields put up by Chris' cousins. Penny's was once again green, Prue's red, Mel's pink, and Allen's yellow. Chris orbed to the sisters, somehow knowing what was coming and put a large white field around the four of them. The yellow energy balls bounced off the others shields, but dissipated into Chris'.

"Okay," Piper started after Allen apologized for not controlling his powers better. "What's up with the colorful array of shields?"

"It kinda runs through out family. Well, the six of us really," Mel tried to explain, "The color reflects our aura."

"Six?" Paige asked, "I count five."

"My brother," Chris said quietly. "His was blue."

"Was?" Piper asked.

"Until he went crazy and... now its black." He couldn't seem to tell what happened.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"I'd rather not," Chris said, before orbing out.

"Where'd he go this time?" Paige asked.

"Probably the Bridge. He goes up there to think. A lot when he has to much time on his hands and cant keep the memory out of his head..."

Prue was interrupted by Leo orbing in.

"Where's Chris, I sensed he was here?"

"He was. He just left, why?"

"I need to talk to him. When will he be back?"

"A few minutes probably," Mel said, "Just once he calms down."

"Who are they?" Leo asked, noticing the company.

"Ah, long story. What happened Prue?" Piper said.

"He was 14. We were nine, and they were to young to remember," Prue indicated to Allen and Penny. "But it affected Chris the most."

* * *

_**The next chapter is a flashback told by Mel and Prue. Names are used in the flashback, but as they tell it, they leave names out, and use code names.**_

_**Constructive criticism please. Reviews please. I'll take flames too, just so I know how bad the story is.**_

-Ella-the-crash-test-dummy-


	3. Not his Fault: The Flashback

**Title:**_Dirty Little Secret_

**Rating**_ T: Language_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I do however own Prue, Mel, Penny and Allen. _

**Summary:**_ The Charmed ones want to know what's up with Chris. So they cast a spell. And what should happen? Exactly the opposite of what they wanted. Takes place after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, but the girls don't know who Chris is._

**Author's note:** _This is similar to the flashback in __**The Truth can be Revealed in**__**More than one way,**__ by __**Kitty-Witty-Kate. **__Sorry, it was unintentional._

_Also, this chapter is pathetically short. But I don't like chapters to be overly long, which is what would have happened if I included this in chapter two or four._

**Reviews:  
**_**Briankrause-**__I guess its sorta related to the elements. I originally made a map to help me keep track of everyone's powers, and the twins have power over fire and something else(I lost the map), but its never mentioned in either story. Piper might be right about them being his children. Then again, maybe not._  
_Thanks everyone who reviewed._

* * *

**Previously, on Charmed:**

_"He was 14. We were nine, and they were to young to remember," Prue indicated to Allen and Penny. "But it affected Chris the most."_

* * *

_**Part three: Not his Fault/the Flashback**_

----------------

Mel and Prue began the story, switching off when the other got to emotional. They left all names out other than there own, and Chris, much to the disappointment of the Charmed ones, who had hoped they would find out something about Chris' past.

----------------

_"Chris, sweetie, bring this into the Conservatory," Piper Halliwell told her youngest son, handing him a large pitcher of lemonade._

_The family, part of the family, seeing as Paige and Phoebe were at work and Uncle Coop, and Uncle Kyle were at work, had gathered for a little indoors picnic._

_"Kay, mom," Chris replied, taking the glass into the sun room to his cousins._

_"Hey, mom?" Chris called._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Where's Wyatt?"_

_"I don't know. WYATT! Lunch is ready," she called out._

_"Not now mom," Wyatt said, orbing in._

_"Wyatt," Piper said._

_"Great," Chris said sarcastically as Wyatt and Piper got into what was probably their 10th argument that week._

_Prue rolled her eyes and scooped a mound of potato salad on her plate._

_After about a minute of thankfully incoherent shouting from the kitchen, there was a gasp._

_Not a gasp of anger that usually came after Wyatt said something inappropriate._

_But a gasp of pain._

_Surprise._

_"Mom," Chris exclaimed, rushing into the kitchen._

_There, he found Wyatt pulling Excalibur out of there mother._

_"Wyatt?" Chris asked, rushing to his mother's side._

_"Finally, the stupid little bitch shuts up," Wyatt grinned menacingly._

_Chris shouted incoherently, running towards him._

_"Un un ah," Wyatt said, orbing behind his brother. But his orbs were no longer their normal white and blue. They were black._

_"Wyatt?" Chris asked again._

_"You will never learn Christopher." Wyatt threw Excalibur which embedded itself in a pure white shield._

_"Next time, Christopher," Wyatt laughed, pulling the sword from the shield and orbing away._

_"Dad. DAD!" Chris called, sitting by his mother._

_"Chris," Piper choked._

_"Mom," Chris said, tears running down his face._

_"I love you," she coughed._

_"No. your not going to die. Dad will be here and he can heal you."_

_Piper smiled as Chris tried to reassure her. _

_But they both knew it was a lie._

_"DAD!" Chris called again, more urgently._

_As he put his hands on the wound, to slow the bleeding, his hands began to glow._

_Prue, meanwhile, was keeping her sister and cousins in the conservatory, having been the only one to see what was happening. Mostly she was just holding her sister back, seeing as Allen was too you to crawl, let alone walk, and Penny was much easier to control at this point._

_"Chris, what do you think your doing," Leo shouted, pushing Chris out of the way._

_"Dad.." but Leo wasn't listening. He was trying to heal Piper but had no luck. She was gone._

_"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Leo shouted at his youngest son, shoving him into a wall._

_"It was..."_

_"SHUT UP! Don't even think about blaming your brother. He didn't do anything wrong." Leo was about to hit Chris again but..._

_"BACK OFF!" Penny shouted, orbing between the two of them. So much for being easier to control._

_"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Leo shouted, smacking her across the face._

_Everyone gasped._

_"Dad! Kyle! Aunt Paige!" Prue called quietly._

_"You..." Chris started. Then he punched him straight in the nose. "Get out."_

_He had always been protective of his family. Whether it be his brother, or his cousins. No one laid a hand on any of them without paying for it._

------------

"Ever since Chris has believed his mother's death was his fault. No matter what anyone else said, he still believes it."

"But, how could he have known?" Phoebe asked, tears falling down her cheeks, as well as her sisters'. "How could he have foreseen something like that?"

"Because that's one of his powers," Mel said, as Chris orbed in. His hair and shirt were wet, as it had started to rain while he was gone.

"You tell them?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Mel said, but sent a telepathic message assuring him that his secret was safe.

* * *

I lurve reviews.

-Ella-the-crash-test-dummy-


	4. Three hours, five knives, and a chainsa

**Title:**_Dirty Little Secret_

**Rating**_ T: Language_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I do however own Prue, Mel, Penny and Allen. _

_**Summary:**__ The Charmed ones want to know what's up with Chris. So they cast a spell. And what should happen? Exactly the opposite of what they wanted. Takes place after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, but the girls don't know who Chris is._

**Authors Note: **_Some Leo bashing in this chapter. I'm sorry, I love Leo, but sometimes things just happen._

_Review notes will now be at the bottom.

* * *

_

**Previously on Charmed:**

_"Ever since Chris has believed his mother's death was his fault. No matter what anyone else said, he still believes it."_

_"But, how could he have known?" Phoebe asked, tears falling down her cheeks, as well as her sisters'. "How could he have foreseen something like that?"_

_"Because that's one of his powers," Mel said, as Chris orbed in. His hair and shirt were wet, as it had started to rain while he was gone._

_"You tell them?" Chris asked._

_"Yes," Mel said, but sent a telepathic message assuring him that his secret was safe._

* * *

_**Part four: Three hours, five knives, and a chainsaw**_

------------

"Chris," Leo called.

"What!" Chris shouted, a lot more rude than he intended.

"Hey, don't get mouthy with me just because your mad 'cause its your fault your mother's dead!" Leo shouted at him.

"LEO!" Piper exclaimed angrily.

Chris looked like he was going to kill something. He looked from Leo, to Piper, his eyes fogging up once again, then orbed away.

"Leo," Piper said again.

"What! He thinks he can screw up his family, then come into the past and screw up ours!"

"Leo!"

But Pipers words were cut of by a loud **crack! **as Mel punched Leo square in the nose.

"And they say she's the passive one," Prue muttered to herself.

"He did the best he could," Mel screeched, "He was fourteen. He did the best he could after his best friend killed there mother. And when our moms died, not even a year later, he did everything he could to make sure nothing happened to us. He did the best a teenager could do. So why don't you try living an hour in his shoes before you start talking about things you know nothing about."

Leo glared at her before orbing away. Or, trying to. Mel pulled him out of the orb and TKed him into a wall.

"Somebody orb me to P3," Piper said suddenly.

"Piper, is now really the time?" Paige asked.

"Orb now. Ask questions later," Piper ordered her youngest sister, holding out a hand. Second later she found herself at the bar. "Go back. I'll call if I need you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Paige orbed away.

She didn't know how she knew. She just did. Chris was in his room at P3. Piper could feel it. Anyone else would have probably gone for the top of the Bridge. Even in this weather. _Especially_ in this weather. But Piper just felt it.

She knocked lightly on his door.

No answer.

"Chris?" She called softly.

There was no answer, but the door unlocked and swung open slowly, revealing Chris sitting on the pull-out-bed, his head resting against the wall facing away from Piper.

------------

"What if it was Wyatt? What if it was your son who watched his mother die and couldn't save him?" Prue shouted at the elder.

"That's different..." Leo started.

"How?" Penny asked.

"He's my son."

"Yes. That is so much different. You wouldn't blame him for it. You wouldn't try and convince him it was his fault. So how does that make it Chris' fault. Because his father said it was so. Because his father was a Whitelighter? And everything that came out of his mouth must have been the truth, because Whitelighters don't lie?"

Leo glared at Mel once more, his nose bleeding.

"Ahh!" Penny groaned, and not wanting to see his face, waves a hand and the elder was orbed away.

"Thank you," Mel and Prue chorused.

"Where'd you send him?" Paige asked.

"Valhalla," Penny answered.

----------

"Chris?" Piper asked, walking closer to him.

"What?" he asked, somewhat angrily, somewhat sad.

"I want to ask you something. And I want the truth. No beating around the bush, no future consequences. Just the truth."

Chris nodded reluctantly.

"Are you Wyatt's little brother?"

Chris jumped slightly in surprise, but still wouldn't face her. Then he nodded slowly.

Piper wasn't at all surprised by his answer. She sat down beside him.

"Then tell me something else. Was I a bad mother?"

"What! No. You were great. The best," he replied.

"Then look at me Chris," she pleaded, reaching out to touch him.

He flinched, but turned toward her, and let her hand cradle his cheek. Silent tears were falling down his face.

"Oh, Chris," Piper said, wiping away a few tears.

"I loved you so much," he whispered.

Piper smiled sadly and allowed him to rest his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair.

"How did you know?" Chris asked several minutes later, once he was calmed down.

"Family always knows," Piper smiled.

Chris laughed.

"What?" Piper said, laughing slightly as well.

"You always used to say that. But really, how did you know?"

"Little things you used to say. At the beginning, all your life never seeing us take the bate like the blondes did, us keeping stuff around forever. I had my suspicions from the beginning. That you weren't just some random stranger from the future. Then when we found out you were part witch, part Whitelighter. Then you trying to get me and Leo back together out of nowhere, then a few weeks later I find out I'm pregnant," Piper explained.

"Ew. I guess my cover wasn't completely foolproof, huh?"

"Like I said before," Piper said laughing a bit, "Family always knows."

-------------

"So why did Piper want you to take her to P3?" Phoebe asked her younger sister.

"I don't know. I think she might have somehow sensed that Chris was there, even though I couldn't sense him anywhere."

"Weird."

"Not really," Prue said, "He tends to turn off his locater when things like this happen. When he wants to be alone."

"I'm still not entirely sure I even know what's going on," Paige said.

Someone's stomach growled. Loudly.

"What do you day we all go get something to eat?" Phoebe said, leading the group down stairs.

"Sure," Mel said.

"As long as neither of you don't do the cooking," Prue laughed as Mel smacked her playfully.

"Hey!" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed.

"Come to think of it," Penny said, "Why don't we stick to something that doesn't involve cooking. The only one from our generation to inherit any sort of ability to cook was Chris."

"Hey!" Mel and Prue exclaimed. "We're getting better!"

"Yeah," Allen said playfully, "Remember that cake they made a few weeks ago. I think we actually managed to get a knife through it."

Paige and Phoebe laughed.

"Yes. Three hours, 5 knives and a chainsaw later." Penny said.

* * *

_**It doesn't seem (to me) to flow very well. I guess its just because I jump from Chris and his issues, to everyone else and there inability to cook. More cooking topics next chapter. And more Leo bashing.**_

**Reviews:  
****Brian Krause: **_I'm sorry you weren't impressed. I really wasn't either._

_**I just want to say that I love you all for the reviews. But for those who are reading but not reviewing, please tell me what you think, bad or good.**_

-Ella-the-crash-test-dummy-


	5. Don't wanna!

**Title:**_Dirty Little Secret_

**Rating**_ T: Language_

**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Charmed or any of its characters. I do however own Prue, Mel, Penny and Allen. _

_**Summary:**__ The Charmed ones want to know what's up with Chris. So they cast a spell. And what should happen? Exactly the opposite of what they wanted. Takes place after The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, but the girls don't know who Chris is._

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Charmed:**

_"You always used to say that. But really, how did you know?"_

_"Little things you used to say. At the beginning, all your life never seeing us take the bate like the blondes did, us keeping stuff around forever. I had my suspicions from the beginning. That you weren't just some random stranger from the future. Then when we found out you were part witch, part Whitelighter. Then you trying to get me and Leo back together out of nowhere, then a few weeks later I find out I'm pregnant," Piper explained._

_"Ew. I guess my cover wasn't completely foolproof, huh?"_

_"Like I said before," Piper said laughing a bit, "Family always knows."_

* * *

_**Part five: Don't wanna!**_

--------------

Piper and Chris had at some point fallen asleep, with Chris leaning one her as she stroked his hair lovingly.

So, naturally, Leo orbs in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" He shouted in rage.

"Leo," Piper said as they woke up, "Leo, calm down."

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN? You expect me to calm down. First he comes from the future, splits us up. Then he tries to kill Wyatt. Now he's stealing my wife. How do-" Leos rant was cut off as Piper waved a hand and Leo exploded into a million blue orbs.

Chris laughed at the look on his face when he reformed.

"PIPER!" Leo shouted.

Chris, sensing another rant, flicked his wrist and Leo was frozen in place.

"You can freeze?"

"Yeah. But I haven't since I was fourteen. Freeze, blow stuff up, E...you haven't got that power yet, and cook. I stopped after... except blowing stuff up, it happens when I get mad."

"You cook! And I get a new power! When?"

"You know I can't tell you that. And I got a lot from you. My uncles used to call us twins. And not just because we looked a lot alike. We were practically the same person. Same powers, same personality, same inability to let anything stay messy." They both laughed at the last bit.

"Can you orb us back to the manor? He can find his way back once he unfreezes," Piper said.

"Sure," Chris held out a hand, "Are we going to tell your sisters?"

"If it's okay with you."

"There going to have to find out sooner or later. Besides, Penny and Allen will like to be able to get to know their mother better. Penny was barely five and Allen two when she died. And the twins were almost 11 when Pheebs died. It'll be good for all of them."

"I guess we'll all die young," Piper sighed, orbing into the kitchen.

"Not if I change things. It was all Wyatt. If I stop him from turning, I stop him from killing you all."

"Okay. Saving Wyatt is our top priority. After I make breakfast for everyone," Piper grinned.

"Can't ever give up the chance to cook for a large crowd can you, mom?" Chris blushed slightly as he said it and Piper made fish faces.

"Would you like to help?" she asked once she found her voice.

Chris grinned. "Heck yes."

-----------

The rest of the house (who had managed to conjure a few extra beds for the guests) woke to the smell of food.

"Mmm," Paige groaned when she woke up. She walked sleepily down the hall, sniffing out the source of the sweet aroma.

So was everyone else it seemed. Six witches plus the Twice-Blessed baby found their way into the kitchen.

"Where'd you guy's disappear to last night?" Mel asked, seeing Piper and Chris.

The table (which Chris had enlarged so they could all fit) was covered in homemade breakfast.

"The club. We woke up this morning to Leo screaming at us about Chris trying to steal me from him," Piper said setting a plate of muffins on the table.

"Yes," Chris said walking over, "Me and mom going at it. Just the images I wanted to be plagued with for the next month."

"Eww," his cousins said.

"Wait," Phoebe asked, "What do you mean,_ Mom_?"

"I'm pregnant!" Piper said.

"You mean I get another little nephew!" Paige and Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yes. And he is twenty-two so he better not get treated like he's two," Chris stated.

"Your sho coote," Prue said in a baby voice, pinching Chris' cheeks.

Chris glared, then orbed into a chair across from her.

"Should we call Leo?" Piper asked.

"I doubt my freeze has worn off yet."

"Besides," Prue added. "I think he might get the crap beaten out of him again. Thanks to my favorite twin!"

"I'm your only twin."

"What'd mean, your freeze hasn't worn off?" Piper asked. "Mine usually wear off after I'm gone."

"So do mine. I just..when I'm mad...particularly at Leo...they tend to last longer," Chris replied sheepishly.

"Looks like a full house," Phoebe said as everyone sat down.

"Ha. You think this is full," Chris laughed. "I remember, before mom... the whole family would get together. You three, the eight of us, Leo, Uncle C, Uncle K, Grams, Grandma, Gramps, Sam, Prue."

"Yeah that got confusing," Mel said nodded. "One Prue is bad enough." Prue looked at her funny.

"We get to see Prue," Phoebe and Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah, in a few years," Chris said.

"Yea she's our-"

"PRUE," Chris warned.

"Sorry."

"So that's what, 20 people?" Paige asked. "How'd we have room for that?"

"19. 24 when the Morris' joined, which was a lot. And we enlarged the house from the inside, so It looked the same from the outside, but the whole family could fit inside. No one could agree on who the house should go to. I tell you what, it never got boring."

"Wait," Phoebe said, "These are your cousins, and your Pipers son...that means...I'm sitting across the table from my daughters. My _twin_ daughters."

Prue and Mel grinned and nodded.

"So that makes you..." Paige said, figuring out why Penny and Allen couldn't take their eyes off her. "Wow."

----------

"Do we have to?" Prue whined.

"Yes."

"But we don't wanna," Mel cried.

"Sorry guys. You've been here two days. I probably have to give mom and the Aunts a cup full of memory dust as it is..."

"Don't even think about it young man," Piper threatened.

The twins sniggered.

"Mom," Chris sighed. He handed her and his aunts a slip of paper.

"Hopefully it works this time," Paige muttered.

Phoebe swatted her with the paper before beginning the chant.

The wall glowed bright blue in the shape of the Triquetra.

"Bye Chris," the cousins said, hugging him.

"Bye mom," the Twins said, wrapping their arms around Phoebe.

Penny and Allen did the same to Paige.

"We look forward to really getting to know you someday," Phoebe said.

"Ha," Prue called. "You look forward to conceiving us."

Everyone but Phoebe laughed.

----------

"You better not even think about making us forget," Phoebe called, following her nephew and sister into the kitchen.

"I was kidding..." Chris started.

"Good."

"Sort of," he muttered.

"That's our family motto. Has anyone else noticed that?"

"So, ready for that talk you promised to have with Leo?" Piper asked, as Chris washed dishes.

"No."

"Chris," she warned.

"But..."

"Leo!" Piper called.

"What talk?" Paige asked.

"I thought it would be nice for Chris and Leo to have a father-son talk."

"She thought it would be nice for me to break it to him that she's pregnant...with me."

"See, that really weird. What happens when the baby's born, you'll be talking about Chris and everyone will think you've gone crazy and started talking about yourself in the third person," Phoebe said.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"So," Paige started, "We heard you took it upon yourself to take care of our kids after we..you know."

"Yeah."

"You were fourteen."

"Your point?"

"Where were there fathers?"

"Well, I wouldn't let Leo near any of them. Neither would Prue. She is one tough cookie. A lot like your sister. And Uncle C was..."

"Please tell me the C doesn't stand for Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway, Uncle C was away a lot trying to help with all the destruction Wyatt caused. And Uncle K was in the underworld a lot. Undercover as a Darklighter..."

"How can you pretend to be a Darklighter?" Paige asked. "If he was a Whitelighter, wouldn't he have the wrong color orbs?"

"With a spell I came up with years ago. Years from now. You know what I mean. It's used to change the color of a Whitelighters orbs. He used it to change them from blue to black. Then once Wyatt became the Source, he..."

"My son becomes the Source. As in the Source of all EVIL!"

"Yea," Chris nodded glumly. "Once he was, he used his power to throw the world into chaos. Killing mortals, and anyone who got in his way. He built an army. So did we. Ours was slightly different. Witches, mortals, magical creatures, a few demons. Most demons fell to Wyatt straight away, him being the source and all. But there were still quite a few that didn't like it. Looking to a Halliwell for leadership. They didn't trust him. And with him as ruler of the planet, evil that was not on his side usually got killed. So they found themselves a leader."

_---The end---_

_---For now---

* * *

_

_**Review comments:  
**_**Star Fata-**_ I kinda got the idea from__** Family Always Knows**__ by__** AnimeAlexis  
**_**Lamarquise-**_I understand what your saying. I love Leo. He is probably my absolute favorite character. But when it comes to Chris stories, we all have to give into the fact that he and Leo have some major issues. And as for the events in the beginning of this chapter, Leo is just being over-protective of his family, he doesn't trust Chris because he doesn't know who he is, so naturally he over reacts. And I thank you for telling me what you think; I actually like constructive criticism over "Please continue"._

_-Ella-the-crash-test-dummy-_


	6. Sequel

Okay, I have just completed editing this story. Its about time.

I'm also things about writing a sequel of sorts. Something that takes place in the future. I haven't really decided yet and I am in the process of writing several other stories, so don't expect it really soon.

Please review if you haven't done so already, I really love them.

Then go check out some of my other fics.

Please and thank you.

-Ella-the-crash-test-dummy-


End file.
